Imposibles
by Lithiriel
Summary: Ha pasado el tiempo y las cosas han cambiado, y Rococo sabe que ya es hora de dejarla ir.


**Prompt:** Renunciar.

**Personajes:** Rococo Urupa, Natsumi Raimon

**Fandom:** Inazuma Eleven

**Adevertencias:** Que lo haya escrito yo es suficiente.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

**Notas iniciales:** Bueno, tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo de estos dos y después de escuchar en el tocadiscos de la casa de mi tío "Abrázame muy fuerte" de Juan Gabriel, la idea salió sola. Lo escribí muy temprano en la mañana porque si no lo hacía en ese momento, no lo acababa nunca. Por eso está tan raro.

* * *

**Imposibles**

Han pasado los años y ambos han cambiado, sabe perfectamente que no sólo físicamente: ella ya no es más una niña que no confiaba en sí misma y trataba de escudarse tras una máscara de arrogancia; y él tampoco es más aquel jovenzuelo que creía que todo se podía lograr con esfuerzo y dedicación, que si uno nunca se rinde al final obtiene lo que desea.

La vida ha sido distinta para ambos, después del torneo sus caminos se separaron casi por completo, él- por ser exactamente él, y haciendo uso de las cosas que le enseñaron desde niño: que debía perseguir sus sueños y hacer todo lo posible para hacerlos realidad. Intentó hacer que aquellos kilómetros infinitos no se sintieran: a veces era una carta, en las cuales gastaba horas pensando en los mejores versos para escribir, o las mejores palabras para decir; otras tantas eran llamadas, largas llamadas que transcurrían durante las cálidas mañanas japonesas de verano y las frías noches de su tierra en invierno.

También habían momentos en los cuales los dioses parecían sonreírle, hubo un par de ocasiones en las que ella lo visitó durante las vacaciones de verano en el país oriental, eran contadas veces, pero las disfrutó todas: recuerda las cálidas mañanas que pasaban caminando entre los árboles, buscando su frescura y su sombra; también las tardes en las cuales jugueteaban con las pequeñas olas que llegaban a romper en la orilla de la playa cercana a casa, como el olor salado del mar llegaba a su nariz y cómo el viento que soplaba tranquilo en el ocaso movía sus cabellos rojos de manera grácil, siempre tan perfecta.

Y cómo olvidar las noches, se despedían con un largo abrazo. Él amaba abrazarla; podía sentir como sus brazos se acoplaban perfectamente a su delgada figura, que era suavemente delineada por los pliegues de los vestidos que solía usar, también recuerda que solía rozar con su nariz la base de la nuca de su amada, su olor era exótico; son como flores frescas mezcladas con rocío, ráfagas de aroma que inundaban sus sentidos.

Nunca se atrevió a decirle directamente lo que sentía, era demasiado para un muchacho simple como él… mientras pudiera tenerla cerca, estaría feliz; después de todo… ya se había resignado. A pesar de los años y todas las experiencias que estos traen consigo, a pesar de haber cambiado bastante, sólo hubo una cosa que no lo hizo… aquel particular brillo que tenían sus ojos, ese que le mostraba lo apasionada que podía llegar a ser, ese mismo que le decía que ella seguía a amando a otro.

Él fue quien supo primero sobre la relación de Natsumi con el portero del Raimon, ninguno quería hacer público algo como eso; nunca supo la razón pero no pensaba poner en duda las decisiones de la peli roja, él fue único testigo de las constantes peleas que solían tener al inicio de su noviazgo, muchas veces tuvo la oportunidad de meterse entre ellos, pero no lo hizo; nunca dudó en alentar a su amiga para seguir su romance con el muchacho japonés… Rococo, la quería demasiado.

Fueron años de aguantar en silencio, de desear inconscientemente tomar el lugar de Mamoru… hasta el día de hoy. La mujer de sus sueños entraba por aquella gran puerta decorada con rosas y claveles unidos a encajes y telas de tul, llevaba un vestido blanco con flores rojas decorando su pelo, un ramo de rosas en sus manos y una sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

El tiempo había pasado y no había vuelta atrás, a pesar de todo no se arrepentía de nada… la vida no es fácil y a veces esforzarse no cambia las cosas, es algo doloroso pero uno aprende a sobrellevarlo, además… mientras la tuviera a su lado, las cosas estarían bien; esos son los últimos pensamientos que le acompañan mientras la ve dar el "sí" definitivo, aquél que ha terminado de sellar su destino, separándola de él para siempre.

Cuando la ceremonia termina y todos se acercan a felicitar a los novios, él decide esperar junto a la mesa, mirando como el par de figuritas que emulan la figura de sus dueños se toman de la mano, completamente absorto en sus pensamientos.

Un par de toques ligeros sobre su hombro llaman su atención, allí está ella con sus ojos brillantes y su boca rasgada formando una de las sonrisas más hermosas que le conoce, siempre tan perfecta.

Hablan un par de cosas, realmente no piensa lo que dice y tampoco presta mucha atención, está completamente concentrado en ver como los labios de la muchacha se mueven de arriba hacia abajo, cuando finaliza se lanza hacia sus brazos, en un abrazo como los que solían darse.

Nuevamente aferra sus brazos a su cintura y acerca su nariz a su cuello, su aroma es igual al de antes, aunque el tinte de la madurez se siente, demostrándole efectivamente que ella ha cambiado.

"Gracias" le susurra en el oído, su voz dulce y aterciopelada cala en lo más profundo de su ser, siente como los ojos se le aguan y aferra con más fuerza los brazos a su cuerpo; Natsumi ríe jovialmente al tiempo que deposita un fugaz beso en la mejilla de su amigo.

"Gracias a ti" susurra Rococo.

Es cierto, todo ha terminado, pero está seguro de que ha hecho lo correcto, la felicidad que destila su pelirroja vale cualquier clase de sacrificio, él nunca habría podido sacarle aquel tipo de sonrisas, él nunca habría podido hacerla feliz.

Se separan y despiden, como los buenos amigos que son, más al fondo en el salón y listo para el primer baile con su ahora mujer, Endou está estirando la mano en su dirección, Natsumi asiente nerviosa y sonrojada, haciendo un ademán con la mano.

"Hasta luego" susurra mientras acelera el paso.

"Adiós" responde, sabiendo que es el final "Se feliz siempre"

La música inicia y la fiesta cubre el ambiente, todos sonríen y aplauden, es un gran final, se dice Rococo, tal y cual siempre debió a ver sido.

Algunas cosas están dichas y ya no se pueden cambiar.

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Esto fue bastante raro, lo sé. La pareja me comenzó a gustar desde la primera aparición de Natsumi como la manager de LG, tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo de ellos; aunque- no ha salido como me gustaría. ¡Mejoraré para la próxima, lo prometo!


End file.
